factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Cwej
|grandchild = |first = PROSE: |appearances = |voice actor = |other voice actor = }} Christopher Rodonanté "Chris" Cwej was a 30th century Adjudicator who travelled with the Doctor until he was recruited by the House Military. He became the template for the Army of One project, the Cwejen, and as such was designated "Cwej-One." Biography Chris' surname should have technically been pronounced "Shvey", but he pronounced it "Kwedge" rather than keep correcting people. Chris was born in to a and , who lived in the lower levels of the . They had a long association with the s (the force of , at that time divided into the Overcity and the . Chris was tall, blonde and muscular. When his partner, , and he first met the Doctor and Bernice Summerfield, he had had a which made him look like a giant animated teddy bear. (PROSE: ) Chris graduated in , along with twenty-five other students. (PROSE: Lungbarrow) He and Roz were investigating a murder case in Undercity in the year when they met the Doctor and Bernice. They helped the Doctor defeat his old enemy . (PROSE: ) Chris and Roz travelled with the Doctor for many adventures. In this eventful period, Chris fathered two daughters: with , and with of . After Roz's death in battle, Chris continued to travel with the Doctor for a short time. The Doctor and Chris travelled to the Doctor's home planet of Gallifrey, where the Doctor faced members of his House. After this, Chris decided to travel alone using a given to him by President Romana. (PROSE: ) After the Doctor At some point after leaving the Doctor, Chris was frozen in suspension by the , and placed on a planet in the . His memories were affected by the cryogenic process, but he was able to recall most of them in time. (PROSE: ) Recruitment by the House Military Chris, at some point following his awakening, went on to become an agent for the House Military some time around . His biochemistry was altered by the House Military, giving him the ability to . The House Military also altered Chris's memories of his time with the Seventh Doctor. Those memories were changed to make him think he had been abducted from Earth by "The Evil Renegade," and to think that it was the Doctor who had killed . Chris worked for the House Military in securing the bottle universe and opening a gateway for the Great Houses to invade and destroy the bottle universe version of 1970 Earth. During this time, he also negotiated an alliance with the Daleks on Skaro. (PROSE: Dead Romance) Whilst in the universe in the bottle, Chris was exposed to lethal amounts of . (PROSE: Dead Romance) His new body was shorter than his original, quite stocky, with dark hair and a mellow voice. (PROSE: ) However, after an encounter with the , he was reverted down his personal timeline to age thirteen and regained his original body. (PROSE: ) Chris was present at the birth of Benny's son, , looking "decidedly older than Benny last saw him." (PROSE: ) The House Military splintered Cwej's timeline into an army of duplicates, creating the Cwejen. (PROSE: The Book of the War) External links Category:Companions of the Doctor Category:Seventh Doctor companions Category:The Doctor's human companions Category:30th century individuals Category:Adjudicators Category:Human time travellers Category:Humans who have been inside the Doctor's TARDIS Category:Human biological fathers Category:Individuals who pretended to be the Doctor but didn't look like him Category:Cwejen